parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fievel the Mouse and Friends
Nikkdisneylover8390 TV spoof of the television series "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends". Cast *Thomas - Fievel (An American Tail) *Edward - Tony (An American Tail) *Henry - Tiger (An American Tail) *Gordon - Manny (Ice Age) *James - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Percy - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Toby - Dodger (Oliver and Company) *Annie and Clarabel - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *Henrietta - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bertie - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Terence - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Coaches - Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Troublesome Trucks - Stampede (Jumanji) *Sir Topham Hatt - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Lady Hatt - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Stephen Hatt - Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bridget Hatt - Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mrs. Kyndley - Jill Anderson (Inside Out) *The Butler - Woody (Toy Story) *Duck - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Donald and Douglas - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Bill and Ben - Wakko Warner and Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Diesel - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Daisy - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *BoCo - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Spiteful Breakvan - Digit (An American Tail) *Trevor - Kitten Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) *Harold - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Jem Cole - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth - Pavlov (Baby Einstein) *Father Christmas - Santa Claus (Barney and the Backyard Gang) *Oliver - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Toad - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Mavis - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bulgy - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Chinese Dragon - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Farmer Trotter - Farmer Jed (Little People) *Skarloey - Young Bambi (Bambi) *Rheneas - Young Thumper (Bambi) *Sir Handel - Bing-Bong (Inside Out) *Peter Sam - Young Flower (Bambi) *Duncan - Young Ronno (Bambi) *Duke - Mushu (Mulan) *Smudger - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rusty - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Stepney - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *S.C. Ruffey - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *George - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Caroline - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bulstrode - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Refreshment Lady - Hannah (Barney and Friends) *Nancy - Luci (Barney and Friends) *Tom Tipper - Curtis (Barney and Friends) *Cranky - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Horrid Lorries - Shenzi, Banazi and Ed (The Lion King) *Old Slow Coach - Princess Celestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Old Bailey - Hank the Septopus (Finding Dory) *Arry and Bert - Molt and Thumper (A Bug's Life) *Dowager Hatt - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) *Thumper - Justin (The Secret of NIMH) *Tiger Moth - Big Jake (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) *Diesel 10 - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Lady - Tanya (An American Tail) *Splatter and Dodge - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) and T.R. Chula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Mr. Conductor - Tusky (The Wee Sing Train) *Junior - Gill (Finding Nemo) *Lily - Amy (Barney and the Backyard Gang) *Stacy Jones - Tina (Barney and Friends) *Burnett Stone - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Billy Twofeathers - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Patch - Micheal (Barney and Friends) *Salty - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Harvey - Diego (Ice Age) *Elizabeth - Heather (Over the Hedge) *Jack - Sid (Ice Age) *Alfie - Zazu (The Lion King) *Max and Monty - Jenner and Sullivan (The Secret of NIMH) *Oliver - Speed (The Swam Princess) *Kelly - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Isobella - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ned - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Bryon - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Jenny Packard - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *The Foreman - Bob the Builder (Bob the Builder) *Cyril the Fogman - Jackson (Barney and Friends) *Allicia Botti - Princess Fiona (Shrek) *Headmaster Hastings - BJ (Barney and Friends) *Farmer McColl - Farmer Dooley (Barney and Friends) *Emily - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fergus - Remy (Ratatouille) *Arthur - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Murdoch - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Spencer - Pete (Disney) *Lord Callan - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Ice Cream Manager - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Molly - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Neville - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dennis - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Mighty Mac - Hammy and Tiger (Over the Hedge) *Mr. Percival - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Rosie - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Freddie - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Rocky - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Jeremy - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mrs. Percival - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Whiff - *Billy - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Hector - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Madge - Cheerilee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hank - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flora - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Colin - Daddy Topps (The Land Before Time) *Charlie - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Sir Lowhan Hatt - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Mr. Bubbles - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Bridget Hatt's Friends - Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jublieena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Swizzle Malarkey, Minty Zaki, Snowanna Rainbeau, Creumbelina Di Carmello, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Gloyd Orangboar, Citrusella Flugpucker, Sticky Wipplesnit, Nougetsia Brumblestain, Torvald Batterbutter, Minty Sakura, and Swizzle the Swizz Malarky (Wreck-it Ralph) and Various Kids *Scruff - *Belle - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Flynn - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Den and Dart - Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Sir Hass (Robin Hood) *Stafford - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Stephen - *Sir Robert Norramby - *Connor and Caitlin - *Porter - *Samson - *The Grumpy Passenger - *Ryan - *Skiff - *Sailor John - *Philip - Slinky Dog (Toy Story) *Ashima - *Vinnie - *Frieda - *Gina - *Axel - *Yong Bao - *Raul - *Shane - *Carlos - *Hugo - Rex (Toy Story) *Bradford - Hamm (Toy Story) *Hannah - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Carly - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) Scenes *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 1: The Intro and Fievel Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 2: Tony Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 3: Oliver and the Carnival (Michael Brandon). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 4: Tiger's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 5: Come Out, Tiger! (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 6: Tiger to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 7: Skippy Squirrel Takes Charge (George Carlin). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 8: Manny Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 9: Verne in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 10: Bagheera Bugs (Alec Baldwin-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 11: Prince John Rides Again (Michael Brandon-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 12: Olivia's New Ponies (Michael Angelis-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 13: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 14: Pop Goes The Hopper (George Carlin). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 15: Hopper's Devious Deeds (George Carlin). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 16: A Close Shave for Skippy Squirrel (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 17: Tony's Exploit (George Carlin-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 18: Oliver's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 19: A New Friend for Fievel (Ringo Starr-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 20: No Joke for Verne (George Carlin-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 21: The World's Strongest Animal (Alec Baldwin-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 22: Applejack's Special Special (Michael Brandon-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 23: Olivia's New Route (Michael Brandon-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 24: A Big Day for Fievel (George Carlin-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 25: Oliver, Verne, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 26: Olivia's New Route (Michael Brandon-US). *Fievel the Mouse and Friends Part 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin-US) and The Ending. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas parodies Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:THOMAS AND FRIENDS SPOOF Category:Thomas and Friends spoof Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies